


Tell me the time

by privateerwrites



Series: Musketeer March 2021 [15]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Multi, i almost forgot athos was here ngl, its just soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateerwrites/pseuds/privateerwrites
Summary: Musketeer March Day 15- ConstanceAthos calls at an absurdly early hour, but at least Constance gets some couch cuddles out of being awake.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Constance Bonacieux/Sylvie (The Musketeers 2014)
Series: Musketeer March 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188632
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Tell me the time

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this ship the first time around and I wanted to write more for some happy Constance! so here it is!!!!!!

Constance's phone rings loudly on her bedside table, yanking her from sleep with the blasting opening of Life is a Highway.   
  
_Athos_ , she thinks distantly. Anne groans beside her, and she pulls the phone towards herself with a little more force than strictly necessary, so that maybe Anne can get a little more sleep. She swipes at the green button on the screen and stumbles out of bed, yawning as she picks up.   
  
"Athos?"   
  
She wanders out into the living room and spots Sylvie sitting on the couch with a mug of tea, her newest copy of _The White Company_ in hand. Constance collapses onto the couch next to her girlfriend and Sylvie lifts her arm up, allowing Constance to snuggle up to her carefully.   
  
"What's-," here, she pauses to yawn, "-up, Athos?"   
  
"I love him."   
  
She closes her eyes, scrunched her face.   
  
"Alright."   
  
"And I love- them."   
  
"Athos."   
  
"Mm?"   
  
"Go to bed."   
  
"Co-"   
  
"Tell me the time," she says tiredly.   
  
"5:5- oh," he murmurs, his voice trailing off. "I'm sorry."   
  
The line goes dead, and Constance sighs, tucks herself closer into Sylvie's side.   
  
"G’morning," she whispers up.   
  
"Hi," Sylvie says softly. "Is Anne-?"   
  
Constance nods. "Is the water still hot?"   
  
"Do you want tea?"   
  
She smiles. "Yes." Constance untucks her legs from underneath herself as if to stand, but Sylvie, in all her early morning morning person glory is already standing and halfway to the kitchen. She comes back a moment later with a mug in hand, steaming in the soothing orangey light of the lamps.   
  
"There you are, love. I could read to you?"   
  
And Constance is tired, and weak, and in love, and so instead of doing the responsible thing and climbing back in bed with Anne, she says yes and tucks herself under Sylvie's arm again, pressing her back to Sylvie's front and closing her eyes, cupping her tea mug in her hands.   
  
"From the beginning or where I am now?"   
  
"Wherever you like," Constance says softly, already kind of halfway back asleep.   
  
"Alright then," Sylvie says, and she begins, her voice quiet and entrancing, wrapping Constance up in the story, in the words and in the pattern of the telling, the rise and fall of Sylvie’s voice.   
  
"As they advanced, the path still tended upwards, running from heath into copses of holy and yew, and so back into heath again. It was joyful to hear the merry whistle of blackbirds..."   
  
Later, when Anne awakens and ventures out of a bed emptier than she expected, she finds Sylvie reading on the couch, Constance's head now in her lap, Sylvie's hand carding through her hair. Anne plants a soft kiss on Sylvie's lips and takes a seat on the other end of the couch, and they stay like that until Constance wakes at a much more reasonable hour than the one at which she'd initially risen.   
  
They have chocolate waffles and scrambled eggs and each other's company, and Constance thinks that she could not have been luckier than she already is, to get to have this.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr at privateerstudies!


End file.
